


3:05

by sunflow4r



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow4r/pseuds/sunflow4r
Summary: where shelby is insecure and she doesn't know how to ask toni about her relationship with regan or where toni is too scared to tell shelby how she really feels.(the tittle is a reference to "305" by shawn mendes, in case you wanna play it while you're reading)
Relationships: Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	3:05

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry if i made mistakes, i'm once again saying that english isn't my first language so this is my trying.
> 
> please, let me know what you think in the comments!
> 
> enjoy <3

Shelby was sleeping deeply and Toni was sitting in bed, next to her, watching her sleep, thinking about how much she actually liked her. She needed to touch her to prove herself it was real. So she did. But then, Shelby opened her eyes and the time stopped for a while.  
—You're awake —said Shelby with a little smile.  
—I'm sorry I didn't mean to…  
—It's okay, baby, it's kinda late, anyways…  
But Toni was stuck in the nickname Shelby used. "Baby" it was the first time Shelby said it. Toni couldn't help to smile like a stupid.  
—What is it? —asked Shelby who was surprised by Toni's behavior.  
—You just called me baby, that's new.  
Shelby's face turned red in a second, she hadn't realized what she had just said. It felt so natural to her.  
—I'm sorry, I didn't realize… are you mad?  
—Why would I ever go mad for that? —Toni laughed —I just… I liked it so much. It's just… It's been a while since… you know… But I will definitely get used to this…  
—I understand —said Shelby taking her hand and kissing it.  
Toni kissed Shelby's smile gently.  
—Are you coming with me today? —asked Toni, at the same time she was getting up and opening her closet to pick a new t-shirt.  
Shelby bit her lip when for five seconds Toni was half naked. Her back was just too much for her.  
—Shelby —Toni tried to catch her attention.  
—What? —Shelby tried to sound like she was actually listening to her but both of them knew it was bullshit.  
—Are you listening to me?  
—Of course I am.  
—Are you sure?  
—Yes.  
—Then, are you coming?  
Shelby was exposed because she hadn't a fucking idea what the hell was Toni talking about.  
—I surrender —she said —where are you going?  
Toni laughed and went for another quick kiss but Shelby took her hand to put her closer, and turned the kiss in something more intense.  
—Woa, what was that?  
—You're extra beautiful on that t-shirt, you know?  
Toni blushed even when that wasn't her thing. Usually, she was the one who made Shelby blush. Not this time.  
—You are beautiful —she replied after a while —We are going to play some basketball, are you in?  
—I thought you didn't play anymore.  
—I don't but it's for fun, the girls convinced me and I kinda miss playing too.  
—Well I'm not exactly an expert but… —Toni put on her best puppy face and Shelby knew she had to say yes —I'm in.  
Toni screamed and kissed her with a big smile on her face. Shelby loved to see her that happy.  
Later, Shelby and Toni were walking to the park, holding hands when a beautiful girl crossed the street to meet them. The girl smiled and screamed "Toni" and the last thing that Shelby saw was her… girl, being taken away by that beautiful girl. She held her close and Shelby felt something heavy in her chest, some kind of sickness crossed her body.  
—How are you? —asked the girl when they finally broke their hug —Oh my God, it's been a long time!  
Toni saw the jealousy in Shelby's eyes but she wasn't sure of what was the right thing to do. So, she decided to keep going.  
—It's been a while but I'm fine! How are you? Where are you been?  
—Here and there, you know, playing in some bars and stuff. I missed you…  
Toni was in shock but she forced herself to say something when she felt Shelby's eyes burning her skin.  
—I'm glad you're okay, Regan. But we should probably go now, we're going to play basketball with some friends. It was nice to see you.  
Regan's face fell to the ground when Toni took Shelby's hand and started to walk away from her.  
—Nice to see you too —was the only thing she managed to say.  
The girls walked in silence for a while. Shelby was too afraid to ask what she wanted to know and Toni was too afraid to start a conversation. But Shelby's thoughts were too loud to ignore.  
—I… —Toni started —I don't have feelings for her.  
Shelby's face was in pain but she looked straight to her eyes.  
—Are you sure? I know how close you two were but I didn't… I didn't imagine it was that strong… Your chemistry was… all over the street. It was almost embarrassing to watch…  
一I’m so sorry, Shelby, I wasn’t trying anything, she just…  
一You don’t have to apologize for feeling something for her, you just have to tell me the truth, I deserve to know what’s going on.  
—I’m so over it.  
—That’s not what I just felt.  
—I was afraid.  
—Why?  
—I didn’t want you to feel uncomfortable with all this situation…  
—Do you have feelings for her?  
—I don’t! I —Toni looked deeper on Shelby’s eyes —I love you, Shelby… I… never said it because I didn’t want to put pressure on you but the truth is I have loved you for a while now and everyday I feel this incredible happiness crushing my body when I open my eyes and the first thing that I see is your gorgeous face and your whole body sleeping next to me. —Toni breathed —I could not find the words to express myself and now I’m a mess but I love you, I do, I really do, all I can think about is you.  
When Toni finished her improvised speech, Shelby was in tears. They looked at each other like it was the first time. The flashbacks started and everything was spinning so fast but then, the time stopped and everything the girls could hear were their own hearts beating.  
—I love you, Toni… —said Shelby with the biggest smile —Oh my god, I love you so much, and I’m dying for being your girlfriend like… forever.  
That information made Toni laugh.  
—Well, I think it’s about time to make it official. Then, Shelby Goodkind, would you like to be my girlfriend?  
—Would you like to be my girlfriend, Toni Shalifoe?  
—Hell yeah.  
—Then yes! Yes, I’d love to be your girlfriend.  
Finally, they kissed, sweet and passionate, like they always did. They held hands again and walked down the street until they saw their friends waiting for them.  
Fatin screamed a “HI” and Shelby and Toni laughed because she was always so happy to see them together. Shelby couldn't wait anymore.  
—Fatin! —said the blonde girl hugging her friend -guess what?  
Fatin guessed without even trying and jumped into Toni’s arms who laughed and hugged her back.  
—What’s going on? —asked Toni, once Fatin got her feet back on the floor.  
—Finally!  
—What?  
—You finally did it! I have to admit that at some point I thought you were some kind of idiot.  
—Excuse me? —said Toni but then Shelby smiled to her and she understood everything —Oh! Yeah, I guess I’m not that stupid.  
—I'm glad you are not.  
—Why?  
—Because I kinda love you.  
—We kinda love you too —said Shelby, hugging both girls.  
—We do? —asked Toni, always ready to start a fight.  
—We do —answered Shelby kissing her softly.  
All Toni could do was nod and she knew Fatin would never stop annoying her for that, but for once, it didn't matter. Why? Well... because now, Shelby was officially her girlfriend.


End file.
